


Seth Gecko doesn't do bubble baths

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubbles - Freeform, F/M, Seth Gecko doesn't do baths but Kate sure does, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds a little bit of relaxation in a bubble bath, and invites Seth to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth Gecko doesn't do bubble baths

 

 

Seth watched as Kate leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The bubbles in the tub hid her body and her hair stuck to her forehead. Her skin had turned pink due to the heat of the water. She was the picture of relaxed, which just made Seth want to laugh. In the hell that they lived in she found solace in hot bath water.

They were hidden away in a little house right outside of Mexico City. Seth was unsure what kind of life they were still seeking, but they were both searching for something to live for. She had threaten to leave him time and time again-she did leave once, and he had gone through complete hell without her. He had sought her out in needles and fake dreams full of a forbidden future, he sought to become addicted to something other than Kate Fuller. He had tried to erase her from his soul, only to find out their souls had been stained together. So, here they are, dwelling in a hot hellish limbo full of misplaced looks, and anger. 

Seth had loved her, he was sure that he still did. He was never sure if she loved him though, he thought it would be impossible for someone so pure, to love someone filled with so much poison. When she finally returned to him, he’d promised himself and her that he would stop loving her- he would stop corrupting her. The promise had seemed realistic but in reality when Kate stood in front of him with her longing gaze, he no longer cared what promises he had made.

Seth had wanted to keep moving deeper into Mexico- he’d wanted to keep drinking his way through bars, and shooting up in motel bathrooms. He was selfish and he knew that, he knew that he would never be what she wanted or deserved. Just because you make your home somewhere- with someone- does not mean that it’s where you’re supposed to be.

Kate wanted to do anything but keep running. She was exhausted from all of the passing towns, from all of the shitty motel rooms blending together in a discordance of bad air conditioning and black and white movies. But, at the same time she felt as though she had a responsibility to her family, to kill every one of those goddamned things she could. She didn’t fully understand how they had both survived, and how they were still here, but she just knew that as long as they had each other that things seemed to work.

“Don’t fall asleep in that water, I don’t want to have to fish you out Fuller.” Seth’s voice makes her jump causing her to turn toward his voice.

Seth Gecko leaning against the doorway in a tight, tailored midnight black suit was a vision Kate knew she was blessed with seeing.

“You won’t be my personal lifeguard Gecko?” Kate asks lazily, barley opening her eyes.

Seth notices her scared shoulder for the hundredth time.  It was a job that had gone badly and Kate had been stabbed, twice in that shoulder. He had screwed things up and she had gotten hurt, he still hated himself for it- that delicate, once smooth shoulder held rough, pink scars because of him.

“Well, that would involve having to come in there and get you, not sure you’d be okay with that sunshine.” Seth smirks as he tips back a bottle of tequila.  

Kate runs a hand through her damp hair, letting the long ends fall onto her breasts just covered by a few bubbles. Biting her bottom lip, she glances down to watch her pale pink toes, as she slides her feet up the cool edge of the porcelain tub. Seth is mesmerized by the appearance of her lying there- he feels like a fucking bastard, but can’t seem to look away as she leans back, still pulling at her bottom lip. Her chest crests the top of the water, revealing the light scattering of freckles that adorn it just below her collar bone.

“I wouldn’t mind all that much.” She breaths out into the thick, steam filled air.

Kate says it almost like a dare. Daring him to put aside all of the hurt and anger that they have for one another, and just focus on the passion that stirs between them. She is daring him to go back on his word- to go back on the promise of partners and nothing more. She is daring him to cross that thick neon yellow line that Seth Gecko seems to cross more often than he avoids.

“You just keep dreaming Fuller, I don’t do baths.” He says with a laugh, as he turns and walks off into the bedroom.

Kate smiles to herself as she sink deeper into the bubble bath. She knew Seth was a man of his word, but she had broken that word for him multiple times before.

Settling back into the warm water, she hears the quite creek of the flooring and looks up to find Seth once again in the door way. The light from the candles in the dark room silhouetted his body- his jacket no longer donning his shoulders, and his fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

“Still dreaming Princess?” He asks in a dark tone, making Kate’s skin prickle, as though the water had just turned to ice.

“What are you doing Gecko?” She asks- watching with fascination, as he slowly discards his shirt whilst moving closer to the tub. His black flames dance as though they are burning while he moves his arm. He starts to undo his belt buckle as he grins down at Kate. “I thought I was invited in.”

Kate’s breathe hitches as she watches his pants tumble to the floor in a heap. Seth Gecko is standing before her in the thick steam of her bath water, challenging her on her dare. She pulls her legs up to her chest as he slowly steps into the tub to sit opposite of her.

Her already damp skin feels overheated as he lays his arms out on the edges of the tub. Sliding his feet along the sides of each of her hips until his toes come to rest on the curve of her backside.  

It’s the way that she looks at him that made him hate himself. The way this young woman’s eyes always found his, and how he always longs for her gaze. How just touching Kate made him feel more sober than he ever thought he could.

“I thought you didn’t do baths.” Kate says as the water trickles over the edges of the tub, onto the floor.

“It was just a little too tempting.” He mummers, with a straight face, while slowly reaching for both her feet.

She shivers as he places both her feet on his thighs, and starts to run his hands up and down her wet calves. His deep brown eyes are sparkling with trouble as he watches her bite her bottom lip. His fingers gently graze her knee, and he smirks at the way she clenches her thighs together.

Kate can feel the little droplets of water fall down her neck, and can practically feel her heart beating out of her chest as it moves up and down quickly.

Seth places her right foot on his stomach, propping it up as he rubs his strong hand over her heel. The feeling of it shoots tingles all the way up her leg, and she can barely bite back the deep moan that threatens to leave her mouth. She closes her eyes and rolls her head back against the tubs edge. She mewls as Seth continues rubbing her feet, switching to the next one, adding a little more pressure when he does so.

She hears his quick hitch of breath and small gasp when she accidently runs her foot over his hard length. His hand snaps out quickly and grabs her foot roughly, almost too tight. His brown eyes finding hers across the water, they’d look almost threating if he didn’t have a slight smirk on his face.

“Careful Princess, don’t start something you won’t finish.”

Ghosting her hands over his legs under the water, before sinking her nails into his skin Kate smirks back “When have I ever not _finished_ you Gecko?”

It’s sitting here, in the steaming bath water, with the preacher’s daughter that Seth knows what he has desperately been searching for. He’s been searching for _her_ , all along. If he had just opened his eyes more, he would have seen it, he would have seen that Kate Fuller was the person that would have stop him from drowning.

“Princess…” Seth tries to explain- tries to explain to her that she is his truth, that she is his everything because something as common as ‘I love you’ doesn’t seem to be enough. She deserves more than that. But, he’s not that kind of man, and he knows it. He’s also sure that she knows it too.

Seth can’t help himself anymore, the outside world no longer matters, and nothing other than Kate seems to matter anymore. Gripping her thighs with his hands he pulls Kate towards him until her legs land on either side of his. He runs his hands round to clasp her ass, before gently pulling her forward until their foreheads touch. They are so close that all he can see are her eyes and all he can feel is her warm wet skin pressed against his.

Kate watches the flicker of Seth’s tongue wet his lips. Lips to beautiful to have done all the sinful things they have done- _are about to do_. She can feel him against her stomach, hard and thick, twitching and throbbing, as her taunt nipples graze against his frim, muscled chest.  

Kate’s moans out in a low, strangled voice. “I thought you said you weren’t going to touch me? Wasn’t that the rule, just partners- nothing else?”

Seth lets out a thick groan in return, “I’ve never been able to stay away from you Katie. We are partners- partners in everything.”

Pressing his lips into hers- softly at first, his slick body pressing against hers, Seth gently plays with her lip, nibbling and pulling. Kate moans at the contact allowing his tongue to slide alongside hers.

Her hands run up his thick, muscular arms. as he pulls back from the kiss allowing her to suck his plump bottom lip into her mouth- giving it a sharp bite with her teeth before letting go. He runs his rough cheek gently across hers, as he starts his assault on her neck. Sucking her sensitive skin into his mouth and leaving a trail of faint bites along her neck and down to her collarbone catching pinches of skin that make her yelp and grasp him tighter.

Kate has no control over her body as she starts rocking above him- grinding into him. Her whole body is shaking, every inch of her feeling his sharp bites and hot length. She grips his hair as she rocks harder into him, pulling herself a little higher as he makes his way down her chest- water splashing all around them and over the edges of the tub.

Seth makes it his mission to kiss every one of those freckles on her chest, as he slowly makes his way down to her small breasts. He ruts his hips rhythmically against hers, the pressure she’s hitting him with is enough to make him feel like he could cum any second. He looks up to watch his Katie. Her mouth slack, her breathing heavy and eyes closed. She looks like an angel- an angel _he’s ruined._

Seth Gecko is completely responsible for ruining Kate Fuller in every way imaginable. He should feel like a fucking bastard for it but really it fills him with joy to know that no other man has known Kate Fuller the way he has.

Kate feel like she could burst into flames at any moment. She can feel the intense heat he’s creating within her, as he runs his hands all over her body, not leaving an inch untouched. Seth grips at her hair pulling her towards his mouth again, the kiss gives her is harsh, and needy. It’s all scraping teeth and hot tongue- thrusting and wet as it fucks hers. She can’t get enough of his taste - faintly of tequila and mint, a combination that she craves.

All the while his left hand travels further down her body, gently rubbing over the peak of her nipple, across the curve of her belly and down into her soft, dark curls. She shutters at the feeling of his rough, experienced fingers rubbing at her clit. Kate lets out a moan- that resembles more of a loud sob, at the pleasure starting to spiral through her body, causing Seth to bruising grab her hips, and lift her higher above him. Pulling back, he lets her lips go, so he can watch her face as she sinks down onto his thick, throbbing cock.

“Seth!” She gasps, pressing her nails into his shoulders. Nail indents get lost in the black of his flames as she throws her head back, “Fuck, take me Seth.”

Kate feels tight, hot and slick around his cock as she slowly engulfs him, her thighs shaking he remains still, just watching in torture as she adjust to his invasion. It’s when she locks her big green eyes with his that she starts moving atop him again. Riding him softly a first, grinding her hips down against his, before finding a quicker, harder rhythm.

“That’s it baby girl.” He grunts as she buries her face in his neck and slams her hips down onto his.  

His fingers find her clit again, pinching and rubbing circles into her, pushing her closer to the edge. Her teeth find his shoulder, and his moan makes her feel like all the tension she’s been carrying around for months is coming to a crash inside of her. It’s all she can do to keep moving or breathing. She slamming onto him, and he’s moaning almost as loud as she is.

“Come on baby, let me see you Katie.” He pleads, thrusting into her as she grinds down on him, “Cum for me Princess.”

She starts to lose her rhythm- she can feel the heat of her orgasm spiking up her neck, before hitting a wall so hard tears begin to fall down her face. Her teeth find his shoulder- biting down, she holds back the cry of bliss forcing its way up her throat.

As Kate shudders on top of him, he can feel her clench around him, and her teeth making indents in his shoulder. Thrusting hard and fast into her heat, Seth allows himself to fall, moaning out his pleasure against her neck.

Afterwards, they find themselves resting in a half empty, luke warm tub with Kate’s back pressed against his chest. Seth runs a washcloth over Kate’s shoulder, pausing at her scars, and presses a gentle kiss onto each one.

 “I love you Kate. I know I’m a fucking bastard and that I’ve put you through hell, but I want you to know that I love you.” Seth is met with silence, and as he looks down he realizes Kate had drifted off asleep, tension free and completely relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I want to thank the best beta in the whole wide world, Zombiecazz! This scene would not have gotten finished without her great editing, I had lost all hope for it before she was able to go over it.  
> This scene is probably going to pop up in the future of my fic, " Her bible, his gun" but it still has quite a while before we get here so I thought I would share it now.


End file.
